Lily's Need Sunlight
by Ontrose
Summary: When Lily is sent into the future she will be going to class with her son that looks like her enemy with her best friend as the professor. As Lily tries to get back to her own time she will get to know the son she'll never see grow up, and get to know the man that her best friend will become.
1. Chapter 1: Back to the Future

_Chapter one: Back to the Future_

Lilly felt terrible, like the time her and Sev had nicked a bottle of Fire Whiskey from the teachers private stores in the kitchen for their Christmas celebration last year. They'd had a great time but the morning after they had both sworn to never have Fire Whiskey again. She felt dreadful; as if she had downed an entire bottle herself, the feeling of extreme disorientation and confusion only adding to the need to throw up that was tugging at her stomach. She had been walking back from the library with Sev when she had stopped to check what was causing the sharp twinge in her shoe, when upon leaning against the stone wall for support her head violently spun, causing her to fall rather painfully on her arse. What had been the strangest part of the painful accident, was that instead of laughing at her for her clumsiness Sev has completely disappeared around the corner.

Dislodging a pebble that had come from god knows where from her shoe, Lily got to her feet, looking around just in case Sev was waiting in one of the surrounding alcoves to scare her, she wouldn't put it passed her. Satisfied that he must of not realised she had fallen behind, Lily continued down the corridors that led to the Slytherin common room in order to catch up with her friend.

Racing through the corridors she passed Potter, no doubt he and his friends were going to get up to something after curfew, though for some reason he wasn't with Black and Lupin…. Oh, and that little weasel that ran along behind the trio; instead he was with some red head boy and a bushy haired girl. As she dashed passed he flashed her that famous Potter smile, deceiving friendly. Surprisingly he had a genuinely hurt expression on his face when she shot back a nasty look; oh well, she didn't have time to wonder why Potter looked so offended all of a sudden at her rejections, he should be used to them by now.

She hurried after Severus. When she reached the Slytherin common room there was no Severus in sight, the corridor empty of anyone else besides herself and the sneering portrait of Salazar Slytherin. _Oh __well, _she thought, _I'll talk to him tomorrow_. She turned around to go back to her own common room, figuring that Sev must have been tired from their long study session, going straight to bed instead of waiting for her. It was almost curfew anyway so she started off towards the seventh floor, leaving behind an aggravated Salazar for being in the proximity of a 'mudblood' for so long, wondering why the other houses got random portraits as their guardians such as the 'Fat Lady', where Slytherin got their name-sake._It probably makes them feel more superior,_ she sniggered to herself, like that was possible.

Lily knew that now she was definitely out of bed pass curfew and so was sneaking her way along the corridors to Gryffindor as quickly as she could, while jumping into empty alcoves when she heard the faintest of noises. Almost at her common room she relaxed a little, proud of herself for not getting caught; they didn't get into trouble much, but when they did Sev was the one to always get them out of it, as she was definitely not the sneaky type. Sev always said that it was a good thing that he hadn't corrupted her, then who would put on the innocent face that would always get the teachers to believe his sly words and let their offense slide. She made a mental note to tell Sev tomorrow that she could be just as sneaky as he could be.

Her smugness with herself was short lived however, as just as she rounded the second last corner to her dormitory she collided with something very solid, causing her to land painfully on her already sore arse for the second time that night. Once again having to regain her bearings she did not stand at once. When she did finally get to her feet she almost fell to the floor again in shock, instead taking a few steps backwards. Looking up she saw a professor that she had never seen before; she assumed he was a professor as he wore teacher's robes.

The man was reasonably tall, being at least six feet. He wore plain black teacher's robes, the cuffs and collar of a bleach white shirt underneath just showing. He wore his jet-black lank hair like Sev did, hanging limp to his shoulders, coming forward in curtains to frame his pale face in a way that lessened the dominant nose that ruled his face but added to his deep charcoal eyes. On the whole the strange wizard looked very much like Sev, though the major difference was where Severus' thin lips always curled gracefully into a cheerful smile upon seeing her, this man's thin lips curled into a terrifying snarl.

The unknown professor looked like he was about to start yelling at her for being out after curfew when suddenly he went more pale then he already was, any colour in his face draining in an instant, and his mouth losing its mean sneer, hung open as if in shock. Unable to think of what to say to the peculiar man Lily just nervously said, "Professor?"

As if her speaking had broken a binding spell, the wizard quickly marched forward, closing the distance between them in two strides. Reaching his hand up as if to touch her, the man asked, "Lily?" The confused girl stood there returning the man's look of apprehension as his hand hovered below her chin. "Yeah….." She replied just before she heard the loud thump of the strange new teacher hitting the floor as he fainted. "Professor?" she said loudly as she lent down to him, wondering how he had known her name as she was quite sure that if she had met the now unconscious but still intimidating man before she would definitely have remembered it.


	2. Chapter 2: Reality Sucks

_Chapter Two: Reality sucks_

"Great, now what am I going to do", Lily said out loud to no one in particular as she looked around for anyone approaching. There she was, out pass curfew with an unconscious professor at her feet. This did not look good.

_Well_, she thought_, I can't just leave him here_. Taking out her wand muttering "Mobilicorpus", she levitated the wizard and started the short trek to the hospital wing, careful not to bump the professor into the roof or walls as she directed him ahead of her.

When she arrived at the hospital wing she was slightly taken aback how tired and aged Madam Pomphrey looked that night and felt instantly guilty to have woken her.

"Don't worry deary, I wasn't asleep anyway", the kindly matron replied to her insistent apologies, "you just get back to your dorm and get some sleep, I'm sure any questions can wait until tomorrow." Happy to get out of a detention for being out at night, Lily almost skipped out of the hospital wing, going back the way she came, this time successfully making it to the Gryffindor Portrait with no dramas.

"Lacewing flies", Lily cheerfully supplied to a disheveled Fat Lady, having just been woken up.

"Pardon?"

Lacewing flies", she supplied once again.

"I'm sorry dear, but that's not the password", the Fat Lady said to Lily, looking slightly irritated for being woken from her beauty sleep for someone without the right password.

"What do you mean the wrong password? It was only changed on Tuesday, it's only been three days!"

"I changed it on Wednesday dear, and the previous password wasn't lacewing flies."

"But how..."

"Why are you out passed curfew anyway dear?" The portrait asked curiously.

"Well I would have been here on time if I hadn't ran into that professor, and then he fainted and I had to take him to the Hospital Wing and..."

"Oh, you were helping a teacher? Well I guess... well only this once, but I'll let you in, but make sure to remember the password next time or you'll be sleeping in the corridor. The password is 'Antomicanus', remember it dear." The Fat Lady said, swinging open to admit Lily into the Gryffindor common room, already leaning back in her seat, drifting back into her previously uninterrupted sleep.

Lily quickly ran up to the fifth year's dormitory. As she quietly made her way into the room she saw that her bed was occupied, seeing that Mav's bed was empty she amused she was in her's for some reason. Being to tired to care, Lily took off her outer robes and climbed under the covers of the bed, too exhausted to change into her night cloths.

* * *

><p>The next morning Lily was quite disgruntled to be woken up early by someone gently shaking her shoulder, as she had been planning to sleep in as it was Saturday.<p>

"Wha..wha..what's goin' on?" Lily started at whoever was waking her as she tried to bury herself further into the warm cocoon of blankets she had created during the night. Sensing that she wasn't going to be left alone, Lily pocked her head out of the blankets, squinting at the light coming through the curtains.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger", the bushy haired girl that she had seen with Potter the night before. Lily looked around, it seemed that they were the only two in the room that were awake. "You must be new, did you get here late last night because I didn't notice you coming last night, and I'm a pretty light sleeper..."

"What do you mean new, aren't you new…" Lily was confused, and things seemed off.

"What do you mean, I've definitely never seen you before I've been here since first year. Though you do kinda look familiar, whats your name? " Hermione had now sat down on her bed which was opposite to the one Lily was perched on.

"I'm Lily... Lily Evans..." Lily said, drifting off as she saw the look on the friendly girl's face.

"What, what's wrong?" She said, worried. Hermione's face had dropped from a curious but friendly face to one of complete shock as soon as Lily had supplied her name, she looked like she had seen a ghost.

"It's, it's just... what year is it?" she said hastily, her face showing her mind working quickly.

"What, why?" Lily replied, confused at the strange question, _why would she not know the year,_ Lily asked herself.

"Just... Just answer the question, it's important." She looked really frazzled and kept looking around, clearly concerned that someone might wake up.

"1975..." The frizzy headed girl gasped before standing quickly, grabbing Lily's arm as she did, forcing her to stand. "We have to go, quickly", she said as she turned and started for the door, still holding onto Lily tightly. Lily did not appreciate being pulled around she decided to stand her ground. She needed some answers.

"What's going on", she said, yanking her arm out of the other girls grasp, walking back to the bed and crossing her arms as she firmly sat back down. "I'm not going anywhere until you explain what's gotten you so agitated, so talk."

Hermione looked torn between continuing out the door and storming back to the bed, she went with the latter option. She swallowed deeply, "Lily, I can't explain everything right now, but what I can tell you is that I was born in 1980, and I am currently in my fifth year at Hogwarts in the year 1995. So do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Wait a minute, I think I know what you're saying", Lily said to a relieved looking Hermione, glad to have gotten her message across. "You're saying that... that you travelled back in time? Back twenty years!" Lily stated, gasping.

"No no Lily, I didn't", Hermione said, standing up to face Lily, trying to calm the almost frantic girl. "I'm saying...what I'm saying is that..." Hermione grabbed Lily's shoulder with both hands as if to impress upon her how serious she was. "Lily I didn't travel back in time... What I'm telling you is that you have come forward in time, twenty years to be exact."

Lily started laughing at the obvious joke that this Hermione girl was playing on her. Was James in on it? Her laughter drifted off as she saw the look on the other girls face. This was definitely not a joke. Lily felt herself mimic the actions of the professor she had ran into the night before. Lily went very pale before falling forwards into the girl in front of her, her last thoughts before everything went blank were of how mad Sev would be at her for missing their study session they had scheduled for that morning, well that morning twenty years ago anyway.


	3. Chapter 3: The First Step is Acceptance

_**Lily's Need Sunlight**_

_** Hey guys, after a long week I have another chapter for you hope you like it!**_

_**This chapter is from the point of view of Severus after waking from passing out at the sight of Lily. **_

_**This chapter is for my new Beta reader "The Ashes Fan"! Thanks heaps for being so quick at what you do :) **_

_**Also a quick mention to "Andrea", who's review for some reason cracked me up :P**_

_**Anyway... I do not own anything... If I did Sirius would have killed Belatrix instead!**_

_**Enjoy ;)**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Three: The First Step is Acceptance<em>

_Severus' POV:_

"Merlin's Beard!" Severus exclaimed groggily as he woke to the offensive sunlight coming into the room, his head pounding, his body aching all over. Waking up had definitely not been a smart move, he felt like death.

As he peeled back his sleep encrusted eyelids he was faced with the sight of the painfully white ceiling of the hospital wing, immediately answering the question as to his whereabouts as it made its way into his clouded mind. His head throbbed, as if a marching band was keeping its beat between his ears. He cringed as he shifted in the uniform bed, causing the springs to squeak, painful to his sensitive ears. He shifted uncomfortably in the bed, the combined smell of the sterile room around him and the stale sweaty smell he himself put off as Fire Whiskey seeped through his pores turning his stomach. Drinking before his patrolling duty was clearly not a good idea, regardless of how much more enjoyment he got out of scaring the wits out of frolicsome teens when he had a buzz, _lesson learnt._

_Why am I here? _He thought, turning his head from side to side to view his familiar surroundings, cringing at the stiffness in his neck.

As his mind cleared the fog clouding his thoughts, he began to recall the events of the previous night. He had been patrolling the corridors after curfew, looking for rule breakers like Potter and the other two of the dream team, when, upon turning a corner, he had been nearly knocked off his feet as something hit him in the chest, a very solid something.

Before him, he saw a girl with the exact shade and length as his Lily's fierce hair had been sprawled out on the floor before him.

Growing angry very quickly in his intoxicated state, he was unable to supress to painful memories that resurfaced as the girl struggled to her feet. Getting ready to unleash all hell upon the girl, he froze as in his drunken haze, the young girl before him looked just as Lily had twenty odd years ago when they were in school. Adding on to the same flowing hair, the girl seemed to share Lily's facial features. She had the same full red lips, same almost Slytherin pale skin, she even had the exact same shape and colour of Lily's majestic eyes.

When the girl had spoken to him and sounded just like he remembered Lily's honey rich voice to, it had become too much for him to handle. His final thought before he saw only blackness was how much he had missed those eyes, those indescribable green eyes.

He was pulled out of his brooding when he realised that the girl so like his Lily had to have been that Weasley girl, the one always fawning over Potter. He must have seen her striking hair, her Gryffindor robes and then morphed her face into a liking of the angelic face of Lily.

He groaned out loud, the little chit was probably sitting with Potter and his fan club, laughing at the state she had found him in, and how he had been left to the mercy of the red headed menace. He made a mental note to give the youngest Weasley a detention for wondering the corridors after hours and assaulting his person. He didn't want her to think he owed her or anything for not leaving him there on the cold floor, he just considered himself lucky that she had gotten him to the hospital wing in one piece.

Severus was quick to wriggle out of the confines of the hospitals corner bed, moving stealthily to the door and his escape out of the hospital wing, out from the overly mothering eyes of Pomphrey.

He quickly considered going to the Gryffindor tower to deliver the Weasley girl her detention personally, but on second thought he turned towards the dungeons where his rooms were, he needed some hangover potion, and quick. The youngest Weasley would get news of her detention with the morning post by owl.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading guy's :) Please review, it really does warm my heart! <strong>

**The next chapter will take a little as my beta is going away for the week... That just means it will be extra long!  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Deja Vu

**_Lily's need Sunlight_**

**_Hey guys, I'm back! sorry for going AWOL for a while there but I'm back now! _**

**_So this chapter I'm experimenting with Hermione's point of view, so let me know what you think about that..._**

**_As you know I do not own anything Harry Potter...If I did Dobby would still be popping about :/_**

**_So enjoy and remember to review :D_**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4: Deja Vu<em>

_Lily's POV_:

Lily was terrified…she was confused…she was slightly intrigued… How could something like this happen to her of all people? She was just Lily after all, just Lily, the most exciting things that happened in her life were boring things, like those few occasions she would beat Sev at a test or assignment. It wasn't that she wasn't smart, quite to the contrary, but Sev was just one of those people who were naturally amazing at all things related to academics, it was amazing how he retained information.

As she followed her new companion Hermione down corridor after corridor, Lily became more and more agitated. _What is happening to me? What is going to happen to me? _

Lily abruptly stopped walking as she caught sight of the huge gargoyle that stood in the entrance to the headmaster's spiral staircase. _What if Dumbledore doesn't believe me…I barely believe myself… _

Hermione, upon realising that she was now walking alone up to the stone beast, backtracked down the long corridor, a sympathetic look on her face as she approached Lily.

"It will be fine Lily, just come on up to Dumbledore, I'm sure he will be able to help you, even send you back." She took Lily's hand in her own, gently pulling her back down the corridor, "You just need to come with me…everything is going to work out."

Lily let herself be led down the hall to the menacing gargoyle that guarded the headmaster. The stone creature was a true testament to the time that had passed for Lily the day before; she had seen the gargoyle many times before, especially in her current year, twenty years past as being a prefect meant that she was required to make reports to the headmaster. Of course Dumbledore being Dumbledore meant that he preferred that they were oral reports opposed to written ones so he could stay up to date with the student body.

The gargoyle looked different though; it seemed older if possible, it seemed as if the stone itself had aged. There seemed to be new scratches in the stone that she knew hadn't been there last time she had seen the sculpture, and the grooves that gave the creature its features and characteristics seemed deeper, more defined.

"Polly Waffle," said Hermione, extremely glad at that moment that as a prefect she was privy to the headmasters password.

She followed the Bushy haired girl up the spiraling staircase, fighting the urge to turn back around and run back to the sanctuary of her borrowed bed; instead she set her jaw and squared her shoulders, following Hermione through the double doors at the headmasters welcome.

Upon entering the study she looked around, taking in every detail. Not much had changed in the head's office; there was still an array of strange and interesting artifacts scattered throughout the room, the same bird sat on a tall perch, and there were still the same purple cushioned chairs sat in front a large mahogany desk, behind which sat the same man, grand purple robes and all, eyes twinkling.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione watched as the headmaster registered who exactly was interrupting his Saturday morning lunch. Of course when they entered the room the old wizard wore his renowned knowing smile and twinkling eyes; as Lily moved further into the room his perfectly composed facial expression was marred by a look of shocked recognition, before it was once again neutral, completely devoid of any emotion other than his usual cheer.

He leant forward in his chair before speaking.

"Ah…Miss Granger, what is it I can do for you this morning?"

"Well sir…it's just…its…" Hermione tried to say as she stumbled over her words, at a loss for words as...

"I take it that this has something to do with the presence of this young lady," he peered over his half-moon spectacles, turning his piercing gaze away from Hermione to look at Lily, "Miss Evans, if I am correct."

Lily looked rather timid, a strange sight for Hermione as she had heard so much about Lily's dominating personality and courage. _Give her a chance she's only fifteen, she has time. _

Hermione was suddenly hit with a horrible feeling of dread; she was going to die, Lily and her husband would die on the snowy night of 31 October 1981, at the age of twenty-one. Dumbledore, seeing Hermione's sudden state of distress, politely asked her to wait for Miss Evans outside. Hermione, not wanting to alert Lily to her revelation quickly left, closing the double doors behind her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As Hermione almost fled from the room Lily focused on her feet, tapping them nervously on the carpeted floor. The two sat in silence for several minutes, Dumbledore just watching Lily, and Lily doing anything but looking back.

"Miss Evans."

"P-professor?" She stuttered, keeping her eyes down.

"Miss Evans." He repeated, making it clear to Lily that he was not going to begin speaking until he had her complete attention.

Lily looked up at Dumbledore for the first time since entering the room, feeling slightly safe behind the curtain of flaming hair that fell in front of her face. Severus had been the one to show her the safety of her hair; he had often had to withdraw away from the world behind the safety of his locks; it was magical, like being in another world, you could see people but you were unseen to all.

"I take it you have something to tell me."

"Yes professor."

"Well then, as the muggles say, 'take it away' my dear." He said enthusiastically, boosting Lily's confidence enabling her to speak.

"W-well professor", she said, clearing her throat, "it seems that…what Hermione said was that…well." She didn't want to say it out loud; if she did it would feel real, she didn't want that yet. "I have traveled forward in time…twenty years forward." She almost yelled out, getting it out before she lost what little confidence she had.

"I see." Dumbledore seemed to be thinking over what Lily had said, looking around the room in thought as Lily starred anxiously at the wizard before her, silently willing him to believe her. "Go on, start from the beginning", he said finally, ready to hear more.

"Well, it all started last night when we were walking back from the library just before curfew, when…"

"We?"

"Yes, Sev and I."

"As in 'Severus Snape'?" Dumbledore asked, slightly eager, leaning forward in his chair.

"Yes…" Lily said, confused at the wizards reaction to Sev. Taking Dumbledore settling back in his seat as a cue to continue, she started speaking again.

"As we were walking I leant against the wall, I felt really dizzy then fell, when I got up again Sev was gone. I assumed that he had left without me as a joke but I couldn't find him, and by the time I started heading to my own dorm it was most likely past curfew." She smiled at the Headmasters fake stern look. "I had almost made it back to Gryffindor tower when I bumped into a teacher I didn't know, I must have bumped him hard because he passed out and hit his head and so I took him to the hospital wing… you know it's weird but…he seemed to know who I was…"

Lily looked up to see the headmaster's facial expression to gage his reaction on someone recognizing her, but his face remained the same, almost as if he had expected the news. She continued.

"Anyway, after the hospital wing I went straight to Gryffindor tower, except I couldn't get in, but the fat lady let me in anyway since I had been helping a teacher. The next morning I woke up to Hermione saying that she didn't know me, and said that I came from the past. We came straight here after that." Lily was relieved to have gotten it out, and relieved that Dumbledore seemed to believe what she was saying.

"Miss Evans…Lily…" he said soothingly, a twinkle in his eye and a sad smile warming his face. "Lily, I'm going to need you to relax your mind, I'm going to have to see your memories so I can make sure you are indeed who you say you are and that what happened really did."

Lily nodded her consent.

"Now look into my eyes."

Lily's mind wondered seemingly on its own accord through the events she had just accounted. When images of her encounter with the strange teacher popped to the front of her mind she felt the presence of emotions that were not her own; it was a strange sensation, she felt a slight concern and worry. She then felt pensive, as if she was considering something, after a few moments that was followed by a feeling of contentment, laced with a smugness that made Lily feel faintly nervous. Then it was gone, and Lily's mind was her own again.

Dumbledore asked Hermione back in to the room after he had examined Lily's mind.

"Well until I can calculate a way to return you to your own time Miss Evans, I'm afraid you will just have to sit it out. I believe the safest course of action in this instance would be for you to be sent away until I am able to find a way for you to return home...but what's the fun in that, hey?" Dumbledore chuckled to himself, his features clouding with some distant memory for a quick moment. He schooled his features once more, "the other option of course, would be for you to continue to attend classes while you are in this time, as I have absolutely no idea how long it will take me to return you to your own time. That is if I am able to do as such." He paused, "But this option, the dangerous option, would require you to make the decision to know certain things about your future, things that you most likely will find distressing..."

"Sir?" Hermione interupted. "Could I have a quick word before this goes any further? It's quite urgent." She insisted, eyes wide, worrying her lower lip between her teeth.

Smiling at Lily Dumblrdore asked her to wait outside for a quick moment, before turning his attention to Hermione as the doors to his office closed behind the confused ginger. "Sir, you can't possibly let her know about her future, about James and Harry, about dying..." Hermione started in a harsh whisper, only to be silenced as Dumbledore raised his hand to interrupt.

"Miss Granger, I assure you I have taken these facts into the utmost consideration." He said, raising his hand again as Hermione took a deep breath to respond. "You must trust me in this, that I know what I am doing."

"But sir, you cannot tell a fifteen year old girl that she will get married to someone shes not even friends with, have a baby which she will now be attending classes with, who she will die to protect from an evil wizard! How can you expect her to live with that knowledge? How can you expect her to not change the entire future, our now, by doing something like not marrying James to avoid dying! You can't just..."

"Miss Granger, please, if you would calm down, and I shall explain myself." Hermione stopped talking, but she remained on the edge of her seat, agitated and ready to start ranting again. "Hermione, what have you heard about Lily Potter? About her character? I trust you have heard about her maturity, her strength, her bravery?" Hermione gave him a hesitant nod. "And what do you see now in this girl? What type of person is Lily Evans? Because I see a young girl who is very frightened and just wants to go home. There is nothing wrong with that, but she is a far cry away from the woman she needs to be to give James a chance, to fight in the war, and to stand in front of Voldermort's wand, knowing full well that she would shortly be joining her husband behind the vale."

Dumbledore went silent then, giving Hermione time to process all that he had said. "Do you know what I think miss Granger?" he asked, drawing Hermione's attention back to the old man, who now sat forward as if he were imparting a secret. Hermione shook her head. "I think, miss Granger, that this was meant to happen, that it has always happened, and that this event in time which gives Lily the strength to turn her back on someone she knew her whole life and fall into the arms of her enemy. It is this unusually turn of events that readies Lily for war, for giving her life for her child." Dumbledore's eyes were now twinkling again, caught up in the sheer impossibility of the situation.

"I think, miss Granger, that Lily Evans was meant to come to 1995 so that she could get to know the young man that her son grows into because of her sacrifice, and to understand why it is imperative that she turn her back on Severus Snape."

"Professor Snape?" Hermione asked, shocked at the revelation.

"Oh yes, the two were friends since they were very young children, but I'm sure Lily will fill you in on her life later on." Dumblredore said, his tone finishing the discussion. "Now I think its time we bring our lost friends in from the cold corridor, don't you?" He said with a smile. Hermione went to retrieve Lily as Dumbledore rose to walk over to a book shelf.

The two girls sat down once more, looking curiously at the dusty book that the head master had brought with him from the bookshelf. Setting the book down the old wizard took his seat again. "Now Lily, I trust that you have made your decision and the consequences that will come with it?"

Lily nodded her head. "Yes sir. I'd like to stay." She paused, swallowing, "I'm ready to know about my future."

Dumbledore smiled knowingly. "I somehow _knew_ you were going to say that my dear." He said mischievously, opening the book to where an old piece of parchment lay nestled between the pages. "A very long time ago a rather frazzled student marched into my study at night, after curfew no less, and gave me this note before storming out again with no explanation." He lifted the parchment up so the girls could see the scrawled note on the page. "I trust you recognise the handwriting?"

Lily read out loud the handwriting that she recognised instantly as her own. "It needs to happen so I can be ready. This is how it is meant to be. - L.E, 1995".

"Now Lily, I think it's time we have a difficult talk about what you've missed over the passed twenty years."

* * *

><p><strong>So thanks for reading guys and please review so I know if your actually reading :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: What is Told Cannot Be Untold

_Hey Guys, it's been a while, i know, but I'm back! So here's the next chapter. I've started the next chapter, so hopefully I'll have chapter six up in the next couple of days :)_

_You can also follow me at on tumblr. My url is also ontrose, followed by tumblr .com _

_Ps, if its been a while and you're a returning reader it might be worth having a quick read over the last few chapter, especially chapter four, as I've made some changes. _

_enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 5: What is Told Cannot Be Untold<br>_

The room was silent as Lily sat in her chair, processing the information that Dumbledore had just told her. _She was going to die? How could she die? How was that fair?_

"That is just a rough outline of what's going to happen to you, but you needed to know before you found out from other students." Dumbledore added softly, watching the girl closely.

Lily's head was reeling. "That's all I get?" She finally spoke, her voice raised. "You marry James Potter, have a baby then die for him? That's it, and now you expect me to.."

"You've paraphrased quite a bit, but yes, I'm afraid that's all we can tell you. Most people that were around at that time are now dead or gone." Dumbledore paused before slowly talking in a soft voice. "Lily, I only told you this because I believe that you can handle this information, in time. What you do with it is your own choice."

The headmasters demeanour changed once again, sitting back in his seat and a smile returning to his face. "But don't look so grim my dear! For all we know you were meant to come here so that this version of your future doesn't even occur!" Lily let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, the thought calming her from her panicked state. "What you need to do is focus on your studies while I work on getting you home, hopefully unscathed."

"There you are, you truly do have a lovely smile. Now," he said, returning to the business at hand, "Since you will be staying with us I'm afraid you can't keep your name, as you know, your son is also in his filth year. You will instead, be his cousin, we'll say once removed, on his mother's side, Alex Evans, which will explain your remarkable likeness to Lily Evans." He said chuckling to himself. "I'll let you work out the details yourself", he continued, "I dare say you know your family better than I do. Do you have any questions?"

"I…I think I'm good…I'm still processing everything you told me before."

"Don't worry about it now Lily," He said cheerfully, "like I said, it may not be your future. Now, if you need anything, Hermione is the best possible friend you could have in this situation," he said, tipping his head towards the girl who was smiling reassuringly at Lily, "and of course you only need ask me of my help."

"Now girls, it's very important that this stays between the three of us and no one else knows that you have traveled from the past. I'm afraid of the pressure people would put upon you to influence the past if they were to discover you were her...there has been a lot of people hurt and lost over the last 20 years." Dumbledore paused, his smile widening. "Though I do think that it's time that a now older wizard discovered what happened to his friends all those years ago."

"What do you mean Sir?" Lily said, suspicious of the hint of joy in the man's voice.

"Well you see Lily", he said, leaning forward in his chair, "back in 1975 a young girl by the name of Lily Evans was reported missing late one night by her best friend, a young Mr Snape. He claimed that they had been walking from the library when she tripped, and when he turned around…she was gone."

"Sev…" She missed him. Where was he now? What did he think happened to her? Did he think she was dead, or that she left him? Maybe she could find him…show him that she was okay…that she didn't mean to leave….

"…Yes, I'm afraid he took your disappearance vary hard indeed, and made some unfortunate friends in your absence, which, if I recall correctly, you did not overly approve of upon your return."

"So I go back? I definitely go back?" Lily said excitedly, seeming to have forgotten the future that was waiting for her in the past.

"It would seem. So if you would like, we could summon Severus right away get you two reacquainted." Lily nodded at the thought, excited and apprehensive at seeing the type of man that Severus had become.

Dumbledore wrote a note on a scrap piece of parchment, rolling it up and giving it to Faux who promptly flew out of the window. "It shouldn't take long," he said, returning to his seat behind the wooden desk.

* * *

><p>"Professor?"<p>

Severus heard a rasp on wood from the doorway to his office, looking up to see the red headed perpetrator of the night before. "Ah, Miss Weasley, you're not expected for another fifteen minutes for your detention," he said with a sneer, "I had no idea that you were so…eager to scrub cauldrons." _May as well have some fun with this._

The fiery red head quickly moved into the room, "Professor, that's why I'm here," she started tersely, "why do I have a detention with you? I didn't do anything."

Severus put the quill he was using to mark work in its place on the desk, slowly rising from his chair to his full, intimidating height. "Miss Weasley, I am not interested in hearing your justification for being out passed curfew last night…"

"But professor, I wasn't…"

"No excuses Miss Weasley, you are to serve detention for breaking curfew, and don't think that that little stunt you pulled last night exempts you in any way from punishment." He sneered, moving out from behind his desk to stand threateningly before Lily. "And on that note, how many of your rotten little Gryffindor's have you told what happened? Because if this gets back to a certain over entitled, disrespectful little…"

_TAP TAP TAP._

Severus was interrupted by a loud tapping on his window where Dumbledore's phoenix was impatiently trying to gain access to the drab room. _What does the old man want now? _Backing away from the indignant girl before him, Severus moved to the window, opening the latch to let the tapping bird in. The fiery bird swooped into the room, dropped a small rolled up parchment onto the professors' desk and swooped back out of the open window. Latching the window again the broody wizard went and picked the note off of his desk, quickly reading it with a frown.

_Severus,_

_Please come to my office immediately, a situation has arisen that requires your immediate attention._

_Pip pip!_

_Headmaster Dumbledore_

Severus grumbled as he placed the note back on the desk, _I'll give him pip pip. _Severus hated that the old cook felt the need to summon him to his office in a hurry for every little issue.

Turning back to Ginny, he said regretfully, "I am needed elsewhere, you will serve your detention tonight with Filch, don't be late."

"But professor, I don't know what you're talking about, I wasn't out last night!" Ginny yelled to no one, as the professor had marched across the room and out the door before the confused girl could even start to understand what had just happened.


End file.
